Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display system and an adjusting method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display system capable of adjusting a visible range and a method for adjusting a visible range.
Description of Related Art
As technology advances, image playback mode has gradually evolved from a conventional 2D (two-dimensional) mode to a 3D (three-dimensional) mode. 3D trend is expected to soar especially after the success of James Cameron's epic Avatar in 2009. One after another, display manufacturers release 3D display devices to meet the demand.
However, conventional 3D display devices generate duplicate 3D visions in an interlaced region of display periods and such region is called an image dead zone. When a user is in an image dead zone, images viewed by the user are incorrect images, causing inconveniences.
In view of the foregoing, there are problems and disadvantages associated with existing products that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art have been unable to find a solution.